


KuroDai VS. IwaOi

by CO32minus



Series: HQ!! Prank War [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Ficlets, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Light-Hearted, Prank Wars, collection, dumb, will update ships as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CO32minus/pseuds/CO32minus
Summary: Consider this:An AU where all the haikyuu kids go to the same university. They all live on campus, many in the same residential house, and they've all become friends.In this universe, Kuroo and Bokuto are still best bros.And they've declared a prank-war on everyone.(Ran as a series of twitter polls, I write the pranks based off of what my followers voted! It's set up as a tournament, and will be updating as I have the time.)





	KuroDai VS. IwaOi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope this is funny. None of these pranks will involve people seriously hurting each other, or psychologically scarring each other in any way. I don't like that. It is mean.
> 
> Instead it'll focus on how stupid they all are.
> 
> If you want to follow the twitter thread and vote click here!
> 
> Also feel free to talk to me about really dumb haikyuu stuff, I just like seeing the kids be kids and have fun.

Kuroo is the one to suggest they do Oikawa and Iwaizumi's laundry.

Still chewing the rest of food Daichi waits to respond, taking the time to mull over the concept. "Correct me if I'm wrong but - isn't that a good thing?" He asks.

Kuroo smirks, lazy and deceitful. "Is it?"

  
  


******* 

  
  


It doesn’t seem like Kuroo and Daichi understand the concept of a prank war.

Which is surprising, Oikawa thinks, because Kuroo alone is an ass, but no matter how hard Daichi tries to pull the “responsible role model” card, there’s evil in him somewhere. Oikawa can feel it. Somewhere, deep down, Sawamura Daichi is a bastard.

But for now, Oikawa will give him the benefit of the doubt.

If anything, the real villains so far have been Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They've successfully pulled a couple of goofs on the other team - filling their bathroom with precisely 1000 rubber ducks or swapping out Kuroo's shampoo for watered down toothpaste. Kuroo's face after the second on was particularly satisfying, but nothing they've done so far has been truly petty enough to satisfy Oikawa's needs. Also 1000 rubber ducks costed Too Much Money.

It doesn't help that, instead of fully joining Oikawa in being shitty, Iwaizumi's instead been acting extra cute lately. The past three mornings Oikawa has woken up to a hot cup of coffee before they go off to class, accompanied by a nuanced look of consideration and appreciation that Oikawa's not sure he's seen before. 

It's nice. Really nice. But distracting. It fills Oikawa's head with wild thoughts of going home and cuddling up on the couch, instead of plotting his friends' demise. 

With this development, their dorm is warmer, happier, and even cleaner than it used to be. Iwaizumi has suddenly decided to do all of their laundry. Even what Oikawa leaves on the floor, the same laundry that used to get him scolded. 

It actually makes him feel kind of guilty, especially since despite the effort Iwa-chan is going through, Oikawa still can't keep track of all of his socks. 

He makes up for it though. Oikawa happens to be a wonderful cook and an excellent masseur amongst other things. And his efforts only seem to make Iwaizumi happier. Oikawa feels like he's glowing.

One night, after a successful day of pranking - pouring just enough sand in Daichi's shoes cursing the man forever - the couple takes the time out of their schedules to go out for dinner. 

They've been planning for a couple of weeks, so Oikawa's been planning his outfit, looking forward to wearing one specific shirt from a date to Tokyo Disneyland. The Mickey Mouse influence was present, but subtle. Tasteful even. Classy. Iwaizumi had agreed to buy them without any resistance. 

And this is one of the few instances that could actually call for such a shirt. 

Except it isn't where he left it. 

Oikawa left it in his closet. He hung it up, in his closet. 

Where is it?

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa huffs, arms crossed, wearing two different black socks. He waddles over to their shared bathroom where Iwaizumi is changing. "Have you seen my...?"

Running his hand through his hair, Iwaizumi turns away from the mirror. "Seen your what?"

"Iwa-chan, why are you wearing my shirt?" Oikawa asks.

Iwaizumi holds out his arm to look at it. It strains against his arm, and Oikawa almost doesn't want to ask for it back. "What are you talking about? This is mine."

"No you silly," Oikawa squeezes Iwa's bicep because he can. Nice. "It's mine - this is too small for you. You have your own you know."

"I'm pretty sure this is mine." Iwaizumi presses, turning his back to the mirror and stretches a little. He makes the face of a man who can't remember if he left the oven on, feeling how tight it is around his shoulders.

"Please!" Oikawa begs. "Do not rip that shirt I swear to god. That would be sexy in any other shirt, not this shirt. Not my Mickey shirt."

"This is my shirt though, I could have sworn."

He's wearing it unbuttoned though, and by his face, Oikawa can tell Iwaizumi knows it does not fit. Oikawa watches him take it off - leaving on his white t-shirt underneath (:c) - to check the label. Iwaizumi mumbles under his breath when Oikawa notices something strange.

"There's a sticker on the inside." 

Iwaizumi peels it off carefully. "Check...your freezer?" His brows furrow. "And then...one of those shitty cat faces that Mattsun uses."

"Bastard." Oikawa whispers under his breath.

He runs out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, mismatched socks sliding on the tile floor.

Iwaizumi follows, concerned, shirt still in his hand. He watches his boyfriend tears apart their freezer. "Tooru what's going on?"

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa shouts into the freezer, hair bouncing angrily. "You haven't been doing the laundry have you?"

"What - no of course not! I thought you were!"

"No I wasn't, you know I would - Mother fucker." Oikawa hisses. He hefts out a plate with a giant ice cube on it. He sets it down on the counter top with a heavy sigh.

Frozen inside is one rubber duck, the contents of what's probably an entire tube of toothpaste, a scattering of sand - and about 50% of Oikawa's socks. There's a soggy post-it note stuck to the plate under it all.

 

_ Iwaizumi's shirt is still in the wash. _

_ PS. >:3c _

 

"Mother fuckers." Iwa says.

**Author's Note:**

> After putting the ice cube in the bath tub they still go on their date <3


End file.
